The Betrayal: Remake
by Lishaaa'. and T
Summary: Her friends thought that she had cheated on her boyfriend. The principal asked her to transfer. With no friends believing her story, she goes. To Alice academy, where every Alice has a butler. REMAKE. Mikan x ?/OOC/OC/Butlers/Read and Review Please.
1. The Betrayal

**Lishaaa: So, before I get an onslaught of "OMG I READ THIS STORY TWO YEARS AGO, OMG YOU STOLE A STORY," or "PLAGIARISER!1one!", just know, that this story was originally mine from the beginning, this is just a remake of the old story because I was unsatisfied with the way it was going.**

** Firstly, Mikan was too perfect, and don't try to disagree with me, because me, being '_The Betrayal_' Mikan's creator, I had noticed that Mikan can do everything. Be it schoolwork, controlling her Alices, being popular. You name it, she can do it.**

**Secondly, I had actually wanted Jazz, Taki, Will and Akito to be real butlers, with the penguin suits and everything. They'd be trained (e.g. go to butler academy or whatever), of course, this is different from the original story (the butler program was voluntary), but I don't mind.**

**Thirdly, all the characters I created (e.g. Jazzy and Taki) were much too perfect. Sure, they had tragic pasts or whatever, but still. Jazz was hot. Taki was cute. And I never really got to build on Will and Akito's characters, but I will in this remake.  
><strong>

**Fourthly, no one really got to know what happened in America during Mikan's stay, hell, even I don't know. Will and Akito get introduced in one chapter and then suddeny -POOF- it's five months later. I liked Will and Akito and think they need more screentime. And so does everyone else, especially Edward. **

** So yeah, these are most of the reasons as to why I'm remaking the story, this first chapter is going to be similar to the original first chapter, but if you compared them, I fleshed this one out and changed it. The second chapter will be different... I hope.**

**I started this story when I was twelve, but now I'm fourteen, and hope to reach your expectations ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bold: <strong>English

_Italics:_ Flashback

Normal: Japanese

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:.<strong>

**_The Betrayal:._**

"Did you hear the news?" gossiped Sumire Shouda, as she hung her head low to whisper to the group of girls surrounding her, "'parrently Sakura-san is cheating on Natsume-sama for that transfer student, the _really_ hot one with the brown hair, Rio Takagi," she flicked her hair off her shoulders, waiting for some kind of response; this piece of news had perked up everyone's interest, _how could sweet, caring Mikan Sakura cheat on Natsume?_

"There's gotta be some kind of explanation for it," reasoned Nonoko, "Mikan-chan isn't the type to cheat on her boyfriend, I mean, she's Mikan! Naive, innocent Mikan who didn't even realise that Natsume was in love with her until he confessed to her."

Sumire glared at the girl before replying in her usual snarky tone, "well, I saw it all yesterday, Sakura-san was at Alice Central with Rio-sama yesterday, they were acting all lovey dovey and she was clinging onto him like there was no tomorrow, I even have the pictures to prove it, look," Permy whipped out her cell out of her pocket and showed the class, much to their disbelief, there was Mikan Sakura, hugging the new kid Rio Takagi, as he smiled down at her.

_How could she do this to Natsume? _They all thought at once, shock written all over their faces,_ Natsume might be a tad mean but it doesn't mean she should __cheat_ _on him. Not to mention, in public!_

Natsume was never too good at revealing his emotions, so, like always, he kept an indifferent face, but inside, he was in complete and utter shock. The young naive brunette had cheated on the him? The infamous Black Cat. The fire caster that lit everybody's desire. She obviously had a death wish.

The door opened to a very, very happy Mikan-chan. A bit _too_ happy for everyone's liking. Natsume got up and walked swiftly out of the classroom. His shoulder bumped into her and she jostled. She didn't even get an apology out of him before he left her in his wake.

"What's his problem?" she asked aloud, curiosity clearly written on her face, but everyone was still in a mild state of shock to answer her. She shrugged it off eventually and waltzed to her favourite inventor. "Hota-chan! Guess what!" the stoic girl pulled out her upgraded Baka gun and shot it at the nullifier.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Hotaru was the first to get out of her trance, "I don't want you to touch me anymore," she said coldly, dusting herself like she was touched by some kind of vermin, Hotaru glared at Mikan, not the usual glare she gave her, this one was harsher, it sent a chill to the brunette's spine.

Opening her mouth to comment, static rolled through the room,"_Mikan Sakura of class 2B, please come to the Principal's office straight away, there is urgent business we must attend to. Mikan Sakura to the Principal's office right away."_

She wondered why she was being sent to the principal's office, she hadn't done anything wrong (sure she had gotten a few detentions from Jin Jin, and sure she had accidentally lit the science classes aflame, but that was no reason to send her to the principal's office), she wasn't excelling or failing (...hmm, English perhaps?) any of her classes, so what was the problem?

She smiled at everyone as she made her way through the door, it could have just been her imagination or possibly even a trick of the light, but she swore she saw half of the class glaring at her, the brunette walked slowly to the principal's office, slightly confused and awaiting whatever was ahead.

She opened the door and there stood the Elementary School Principal. He was a short man, just a bit taller than herself really, but he carried himself with grace and poise. "Sakura-san," the principal started once she was comfortably seated in front of him, "we are going to transfer you to Alice Academy in America," short and straight to the point, the principal never liked beating around the bush. Mikan, on the other hand, could not believe her ears.

She didn't know what to say. Yes? No? She opened her mouth once more and sighed heavily,"d-do I have t-to?" she asked warily.

"Of course not, we cannot make you go, but we would like it if you chose to go to America, your Alices would be trained to a further extent over there, think of it as an exchange program," he said smiling.

She stared at her lap and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, "umm…," she sighed again, "I'll see what I can do, I really don't want to be parted from my friends..."

"Okay Sakura-san, that is justifiable, please think about it again, and come back with a definite answer tomorrow," he stood up to open the door for the girl. Mikan left without another sound.

**.:The Betrayal:.**

Mikan reached out for the knob, ready to tell everyone about the transfer. She stopped midway when she heard Nonoko's voice.

"So it _is_ true," stated Nonoko disbelievingly, "Mikan is cheating on Natsume for that Rio guy. I can't believe I called her my friend, well, she can forget about it."

"I never liked her anyway, she was too much of a show off," replied Anna, nodding along with her navy haired best friend.

"Yeah, not to mention annoying," said the Iincho, putting his two cents in.

Mikan stood in front of the door in shock, she hesitantly pulled her hand away from the knob to listen in on what her so called 'friends' were saying about her. She couldn't believe that her friends thought that she was a cheating skank. And with Rio? That was just... _Eurgh_. She shuddered at the thought.

"I can't believe she thought I was her friend, she was so clingy that I couldn't just push her off," said Hotaru.

She heard Natsume's voice next, he must've came back when she was in the Principal's office or something, "that idiot, I hope she rots in hell," he said harshly, his voice laced with venom.

Mikan was shaking, in anger, in fear, in sadness, in shock, in every emotion that could possibly be felt at a time like this. She felt, well, she felt betrayed. Why would she cheat on Natsume? She _loved _Natsume, why would they think she cheated on him? With Rio? For crissakes, the boy was he-...wait, they didn't know the truth about the relationship between Rio and her, did they? Tears threatened to spill and she tried to carefully wipe them away, but instead, her elbow accidentally knocked open the classroom door.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal the tear stained girl, "w-what are you g-guys talking about?" she couldn't help the look on her face, she felt so disgusted with everyone, even herself.

Sumire slammed her fists on her table and angrily stood up, "You know what we're talking about Sakura, don't play innocent with us, I SAW YOU WITH RIO-SAMA! How dare you hurt Natsume-sama like that?"

"B-bu-"

"Yeah, _Sakura_," Hotaru spat. Hearing her beloved Hotaru call her by her surname had stung like poison, "we trusted you, turns out you were just like the other girls. Just in it for the reputation and the lay."

"You... you don't understand..."

"I don't want you to ever talk, look or even think about me ever again, I don't want to ever see your face, I can't believe I even fell in love with you," Natsume said.

"B-but, you don't... don't understand, Rio-k-"

"Oh just shut up Sakura," Sumire interrupted, "no one cares about you and your 'Rio-kun', just shut up and leave so you don't contaminate us with your filth. Slut."

It was too much for the nullifier, it felt like a tonne of bricks landing on her at once, "Fine," her fists were clenched so tightly, she could feel her nails piercing her fleshy skin, she bit her lip before continuing, "I'll go, I'll leave. I'll leave and never come back," when she was about to slam the door shut, she said something that made them instantly regret what they had done, "oh, and by the way, Rio-kun is my cousin," with that she closed the door with a bang and walked out.

The class was eerily quiet.

The only thoughts that they could comprehend in their minds were:

_What the hell have we just done?_

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter complete (again) Hope you like it! Read and Review! Oh, and if you have a tumblr, follow me, I don't bite ;D www (dot) mademadedane (dot) tumblr (dot) com. If you ask, I'll follow back! Replace the (dot) with '.' and have a blast on my tumblr. Oh, and most of the time I'm completely crazy, sooo, whatever posts I put up, just know that that is my true nature and don't judge me D:<strong>

**Read and Review please :D  
><strong>

Her friends thought that she had cheated on her boyfriend. The principal asked her to transfer. With no friends believing her, she goes. To Alice academy, where every Alice has a butler


	2. The Butler Strategy

**Lishaaa: Hi guys! Special shout out for the people who reviewed so quickly and are supporting me through this!**

**Catie: **Thanks for being my first reviewer on this new story, unfortunately I only started french this year, the only things I know how to say are "_j'ai fait mes devoirs_", and "_je prends le train a l'ecole_", so I don't know the ins and outs of it yet, however, I did manage to sort of understand "_C'est un bon début_", I think it means something along the lines of "_that's a good start_"? Aha, well, whenever in doubt, use Google Translate. -Reads translation- Oh, well, I'm flattered. Thank you for reading the other story first, hope to hear more from you in the future. Merci Beaucoup.

**ice devil cat demon: **Thanks for the compliment, I think I improved my writing a bit over the two years... I hope. And yes, I will update soon :)

**Rinchan24: **Unfortunately, I'm not going to make Mikan cold in this, I think that that's been a bit overused, and she really wouldn't be Mikan if she was cold, now, would she? And congrats on realising that Rio was her cousin xD

**Aquamarine Lacus: **Thanks! I hope I'm living up to your expectations. And I realised you reviewed in a lot of my other stories as well which gives you a double thanks!

**paulases: **Well, Hotaru and Natsume _aren't _going to die, but I see what you mean, they jumped to conclusions and now have lost their happiness. Goes to show, you don't realise what you had until it leaves you. Thanks for the review!

**anim3gurl: **I'm glad I made you happy -feels happier that she made someone else happy- and, with the way the old story was going, I doubted that it was going to end up Natsume/Mikan. Everyone seems to like Jazz for some reason or another...

**Meu-Chan: **Ahaha, short and straight to the point, well, I hope this appeases you :)

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, hope that this keeps up kids xD**

**.;: And, I didn't forget, thank you to _hellothiah _and _samanthausedbulletseed _for following me on tumblr, I feel more motivated when I'm loved 3 :;.  
><strong>

**I stopped writing the other story because this one will eventually take it's place. The other story won't be taken down because I think it's a good reminder of how I used to write and how I've changed (hopefully) over the years.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I however own Edward Morgan (his name was stolen off one of my maths textbooks) and Taki Nagoya.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bold:<strong> English

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:.<strong>

_**The Butler Strategy:.**_

Mikan stared at the young boy in front of her. He noticed her intense gaze and gave her a small reassuring smile. Her face flushed and she cursed inwardly. When she had met the small boy, her immediate thought was that he was a living, breathing, carbon copy of Hunny-sempai from Ouran High, but instead of his school uniform, this kid wore a black suit with a small bow tie, and had an air of maturity surrounding him.

She thought back to when she had met him for the first time.

_Mikan was furious. Her emotions were all over the place when she had reached the Principal's office, she couldn't help but slam the door wide open._

"_I accept the transfer," she said coldly. By this point of time, her tears had dried up, but her face was still puffy red and blotchy._

_He was definitely not expecting this, _"s_o_ _you decided to take up the offer then? What made you change your mind?" asked the Elementary School Principal, concerned yet slightly curious._

"_I suppose you could say that my friends mentioned that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get out of this place, they sort of encouraged me to go, sir," the statement had not been so far off the truth. They had _sort of _encouraged her to go. Not through the encouraging way though, more like the 'leave, we never want to see you, or your face again' way._

"_Well, as long as you agree and are happy with your decision," Mikan wanted to punch the wall beside her. To stomp her feet angrily, instead, she bit her lip in fustration._

"_Sure," the sarcasm laced in her voice was evident, but the principal had completely missed it._

"_Well, when would you like want to leave Sakura-san? I suggest that you leave soon, but I'm sure you would want a few minutes with your friends?" he suggested._

_Pssh. Her so called 'friends' weren't even worth her time.  
><em>

_She thought about his offer before dismissing it though, there was always You-chan and Tsubasa-senpai oh, and Misaki-senpai, Rio-kun and Mr. Bear? Not much of a list, but at least he wouldn't suspect anything. She nodded curtly and gave the man a small bow before heading towards the door._

_She had found her sempai in the Special Type common room. She had explained what had happened in class to them and two very different emotions flashed on their faces. Anger, and sadness. They were torn between killing a certain fire caster and mourning for the departure of their favourite kohai. _

"_Don't worry sempai, I'll be back, soon, I hope," she said between sniffles. Misaki bawled louder._

"_But Mikan-chan, you don't need to go! We'll all miss you so much! And screw Hyuuga, he can burn in hell for all I care. Please don't leave Mikan-chan," the older girl pleaded._

_Mikan shook her head and gave her sempai a small, final, albeit reluctant, smile, "I can't do that sempai, I can't stay here, every time I think about him I want to burst into tears, how do you think I would fair if I saw his face?"_

_Tsubasa sniffed and hugged his kohai tighter, "okay then Mikan, we'll respect your choice, but promise us that you'll be happier in America?"_

_Mikan looked away before replying, "...okay Tsubasa-sempai, I'll... I'll try."_

**.:The Betrayal:.**

_After she bid farewell to Youchi, her sempais and Mr. Bear, she got into the limo parked outside the school gates, buckling herself properly against the seat she took three deep breaths in and out. After the third, tears were rolling down her face, she bit back a choke and silently pulled her knees closer to her chest. She thought to herself: How could they think that? Didn't they know her long enough to know that she wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend? Obviously not._

_The plane trip to America was long, tiresome, boring and downright sad. All she did was cry, sleep, wash her face because it was red and blotchy and sleep some more. When she got off the plane she instantly recognised her surname on a board a man in his mid twenties was holding. She grabbed her things and walked up to him._

"_**Hi. **__**Are you Mikan Sakura?**__" Great, of all things she had to fail in, it was English. Thank God she recognised her name, two words down, three more to go._

"_Ano…" she pointed to herself, "Mikan Sakura?"_

"_**Yes, are you Mikan Sakura?**__" wait, she remembered this, 'yes' was a form of agreement, maybe he was asking her if she was Mikan Sakura._

_She thought back to all those English lessons with Serina-sensei. In a less than confident voice she replied back to the man, "__**I…Mikan Sakura?**__"_

"_**Thank God, this whole conversation would've been so embarrassing if you were the wrong person.**_"

"_Ano…__**Who…are…you?**__" she started making wild gestures in the air, thankfully, he eventually got the idea._

_"Whoops,__ sorry, I forgot that you're Japanese, my name is Edward Morgan, I'm the Principal at Alice Academy in America."_

_Oh. Well... wasn't he kind of... you know, young?_

"_They told me to pick you up, you know, first impressions and all," he scratched the back of his head, "I don't suppose I made a very good one," he was laughing nervously at this point._

_She grinned, "nah, I don't mind."_

_He breathed out a sigh of relief, "thank God."_

_He lead her outside of the airport, the bright sun glared down on her and she winced._

_When they got into the limo, Mikan relaxed, maybe it was the comfortable chairs, or the tinted windows, or maybe she felt like she could actually trust this guy. "So sir, why did you want me to come to your school?"_

"_Call me Edward, sir sounds so…formal and makes me seem so old, I'm only twenty-nine for God's sake; and we asked you to attend our school as a student because we believe that you'd be a great asset, we have the most modern technology, best teachers and we have recently formed the 'Butler Strategy'."_

"_Butler... strategy?" she thought about all those mangas she read, handsome guys in penguin suits? _

"_Yes, Butlers."_

"_Explain please."_

"_Well you see, we believe that students don't work well with people much older than them, they've lost their connection with the young ones these days," the image of Jin Jin appeared in her mind almost immediately, "so, we've decided to have our advanced students work as butlers to the students who need the help. Like you for instance, I hear you have two great, rare Alices and yet you don't know how to use them properly, in these cases, the butler would help you train your Alices and help you with any school work you find hard, making it easier for you."_

"_But, the butlers, don't they get a say in anything?"_

_He smirked, and shook his head lightly, "the butler program is voluntary, but not at the same time, It's kind of like accelerated classes at normal school, and the butlers attend a completely different school entirely, they learn manners and etiquette and everything a butler needs to know. Also, the butlers who don't have a masters stay at the 'butler academy', or so it's called, but once they fit all the criteria and manage to cope by themselves, we match them up with someone with a similar Alice, get it?"_

_She nodded._

"_So you wouldn't find a person who had the Mind Reading Alice with a butler that has the Speed Alice?"_

_Edward shook his head again._

"_We try to match them up with their types; the mind reading Alice is pretty common at our school so there'd be no problem, but, for instance, someone had the speed Alice, and there was no one else who had it, we'd get someone close to the Speed Alice like the Stamina Alice."_

"_How many people can you get as a Butler?"_

"_All students have one Butler, but since your Alice can grow and has so much more potential that the others, I suppose the maximum for you would be about four butlers."_

_The curiosity got the better of her, __"s__o, how would you match me up?" _

"_You're pretty lucky Sakura-san; we actually have a butler here who is willing to train you in Nullification."_

"_How about my S.E.C? I don't suppose you have a student with that Alice?"_

"_Actually, the plan with that Alice was that we'd get the three most powerful Alices and make you train with them, but since I can tell you're going to be a pretty quick learner, you'll work a week with all the other Alices," she seemed pleased with that response._

_They pulled into the car park and headed towards the majestic building, its exterior rivalled Gakuen Alice's._

_She admired the view appreciatively, then Edward started talking to her, "so Mikan Sakura, I'd like to introduce you with your first Butler, Taki Nagoya, fortunately for you, he's of Japanese lineage and can speak Japanese fluently, but he'll try to teach you English," the Principal walked off, leaving Mikan with the blonde boy by her side._

"So you're Mikan Sakura? It's a pleasure," he bowed, "I'm Taki Nagoya. I will be serving you. I'm currently twelve years old, with the Nullification Alice, a Special Star, and your new butler, at your service," well, despite his childish face, he definitely fit the image.

"Don't mind the baby face," he scowled as if it was a touchy subject, "I can do what normal butlers do, I'll help you in your time of need, train you to get stronger, protect and serve you. You seem like a nice gal anyway, it's going to be pretty fun working with you!"

She eyed him. A nosebleed worthy image of Hunny-sempai being her butler flashed through her mind. She wasn't going to complain. Of course not. Especially since she had this cutey as a butler.

She smiled meekly, "**H-herro...**_**"**_

He grinned, "**This is** **going to be so much fun.**"

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill people. Read and Review. Also, give me love on tumblr. Link is on profile. Also, I shall be tallying up the Jazz vs. Natsume vs. Other on there, so, if you guys want to know who gets the girl, follow me... or visit me from time to time. Thanks to those who read my stories and did follow me by the way, you guys made my day. <strong>

**And, if you do read my stories and follow me, tell me so I mention you in my thanks column, I can't tell who follows me because of fanfic and who follows me because they randomly found my tumblr and decided to like it. Oh wells.**

**_Review!_**


	3. New Additions

**Lishaaa: So, from here on out, this story is going to be different from the original. I have decided on the fact that Jazz will not be a butler, but a classmate, this is because I think Jazz lacks skill in the art of etiquette and such. Also, I will be fleshing out Mikan's stay in America, so, I hope ya like it ^o^**

**Thank you corner:**

**PrincessMeiMikan: **Yeah, this story is the remake, and I don't mind if you read the original, just know that some things are gonna be changed and further on in the story, it will completely change (for the better of course) and thanks for liking the second chapter :) Thanks for the review!

**Kookie Monster: **Well, I did try to update asap, but two days later isn't so bad, right? Thanks for the review!

**Meu-chan: **Oh really? I never got to know my Grandfather because he lives in Vietnam, but I heard he's very strict, so I don't think I'm like him at all :\ And I'm glad you liked the changes in the story! Thanks for the review!

**Aquamarine Lacus: **Oh, sorry to disappoint, but I didn't make this chapter the reaction chapter . Maybe the next one? And Taki has blonde hair and is quite short in stature, if you know who Hunny-sempai from Ouran High is, he looks like that... sort of, if you don't google image him. Don't worry. He doesn't bite (unless you wake him up in the morning). Thanks for the review!

**ice devil cat demon: **I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but real life gets in the way sometimes, I'll try to update everyday or every once in two days, and you should get a Tumblr, not to stalk me (although, that _would_ be nice) but as a little personal thing. Trust me, once you're on, you are addicted for life. Thanks for the review!

**Princess Shalott Evermore: **Herro there! :3 Thanks for the review!

**Shiro Neko143: **Thank you! I hope my original story was interesting, and I'm glad you like this remake. Stalk me on Tumblr if you have one, I don't mind, I'm not interesting at all though :/ Thanks for Supporting! And thanks for the review!

**X: **Yes it has been a long time since, and I hope this gets as good (or long) as the original. Thanks for the review!

**qwerty: **Thanks, and yes, I will! Thanks for the review!

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx: **Not much changes were made from the first chapter, or the second one really, but this chapter is completely different, I swear, and, I won't change her butlers personalities... maybe I'll make Taki a little sadistic, but, other than that, no change in their personalities. And thanks, I will keep up the good work! Thanks for the review! (P.S: I noticed you followed me on Tumblr! when I clicked on it, I saw that you had just started it and that I was the only person you were following, I'm guessing you made it because of me [not to sound cocky or anything] THANK YOU SOO MUCH! If you have any questions on how to use it, just ask me! And, a Jazz and Mikan fanclub would be a little strange, dontcha think? Also, Jazz has **TWO** fanfics now xD)

**yunamoogle: **I'm happy that you like the story! Thanks for the review!

**DramioneFan527: **Yes Yes! I did notice that you followed me! You made my day brighter, and it gave me motivation to forward this chapter! :3 Thanks for the review and follow!

**Sakura Breeze: **I'm starting to feel that everyone is Jazz bias and that Jazz should actually get with Mikan, as xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx pointed out in her tumblr post, Natsume has _soooooo _many fanfics with Mikan and now it's Jazz's time to shine :D Thanks for the review!

**DarkFlameInfernal: **I love the fact that you love it! Thanks for the review!

**.;:I know I already thanked these two, but thanks again to _xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx _aka _Sora Yukimura _and _DramioneFan527_ aka _dramionelove527 _for following me on Tumblr, you both made my days brighter! This elated feeling in my chest cannot be put into words. Yes, I am that happy!:;.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bold: <strong>English

_Italics: _Flashback

Normal: Japanese

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:.<strong>

**_New Additions:._  
><strong>

Mikan had been in America for a total of two days, and in these two days, she had learnt three things. One of these things was how to say: "**hello, my name is Mikan Sakura, how do you do?**", except with her heavy Japanese accent, it sounded more like, "**herro, my nem iz Mikan Sakura, how do yuu do?**" she wasn't there yet, but she was getting there.

She had also learnt to never ever, under no circumstances, call Taki Nagoya, her butler, short. Ever.

Even though he had the looks of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, he had the fuse of Edward Elric. Insult his height, and bad things were bound to happen. No exceptions.

The third thing she learnt was that Taki was a very powerful Alice user. He had a range of about a hundred metres, and no Alice slipped through his barrier, or what Mikan had dubbed it, his wrath. If she wasn't so scared of the boy, then she would've joked about how his skill compensated for his height.

"Uh... Taki-kun?" she asked hesitantly. It was the first day of school for her and she was nervous like hell.

He smiled and patted her shoulder, "don't worry Mikan-dono, just know that I'll be with you all the way."

It was strange to Mikan that she was being comforted, from a boy no less. Excluding You-chan, Tsubasa-sempai and Rio-kun, none of the boys in Mikan's life were that great, or nice for that matter.

The form teacher of 6F lead the young girl and her butler to their new homeroom, "**so, Mikan, I'm going to call you and Taki in and that's when you'll come in, okay? My name is Jessica Rodriguez and I'm your new form teacher. Taki, translate**," the boy obliged and Mikan grew twenty times more nervous.

Once the teacher walked into the class, Mikan's eyes pleaded with Taki "Taki-kun? Can you tell the teacher that I have stomach pains or something? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on t-... oh no, she said my name, oh God," her eyes darted around like crazy and she was tensing up.

Taki held onto her hand, "don't worry Mikan-dono, nothing will happen. And, if anything does happen, I will protect you."

Having cute boys in suits telling you that they'll protect you wasn't something Mikan was used to... or had even experienced for that matter. It was totally understandable that she walked into the classroom a little light headed. Taki just chuckled to himself.

Mrs. Rodriguez smiled at the girl. "**Kids, this is Mikan Sakura, she has the Nullification Alice and the S.E.C Alice, we have yet to give her a star rank, but please make her feel welcomed**."

Mikan looked at the class, and her eyes met with blank stares. That dreading feeling she had before came back tenfold, and she sunk back a little. "**Herro... itz a meet yuu, nice... **no, that wasn't it**... ahh, herro, itz nice to meet yuu? I am Mikan Sakura**," she tugged at Taki's sleeve, "translate this for me please: I am twelve years old and want to be your friend."

Taki could feel his sadistic streak kick in, "**she says she's single, and enjoys long strolls on the beach**," she beamed at the boy and bowed to the class.

She had a strange feeling that what he said was completely inaccurate, because more that half the class broke into raucous laughter.

Taki stood behind her but she could almost feel his amused smile. He introduced himself to the class as well, "**hello, I am Taki Nagoya, and I am Mikan-dono's butler**."

The class erupted again, but in a different manner altogether.

"**Her butler is Taki**?"

"**Oh no, she took Taki away from us**."

"**And what the hell is 'dono'**?"

"**I can't believe Taki is off the market**!"

"**He was my favourite for the ten**!"

"**God dammit. Well, at least Will isn't out for the count yet**."

"**The Taki fanclub ain't gonna like this**..."

Mrs. Rodriguez quietened the boisterous class, "**yes this is '**_**the**_**' Taki Nagoya, and yes, he's off the market, but there are still nine out of the top ten left and Sally, please refrain from strangling our newest edition to the class**."

The girl named Sally pouted, "**but miss, she stole Taki from us, as the Taki fanclub president, I believe it's my right to check out this girl for myself**."

The teacher sighed, "**no, and that's final**."

The girl stood down.

"**Mikan, you can sit over there and Taki will take the seat next to yours, okay**?"

Taki translated for the girl and Mikan gave the teacher a quick nod. The brunette clumsily stepped to the back, and lurched forward slightly when the girl (Sally? That was her name right?) stuck out her foot at an attempt to trip Mikan over. Taki, with his honed reflexes, caught the brunette before she could becomes friends with the floor.

Two different reactions were played out that day.

The first being that half the class fell in love with the fact that Taki was Mikan's butler and strarted supporting the two as a couple, rather that a Master and Butler relationship (although...that did sound a little kinky); these people were identified by the long "**awwwwwww**," they made. The second reaction being that the other half (predominately of the X chromosome) started loathing the brunette with a passion, they were identified by the strange hissing noises they made.

Taki and Mikan, however, were completely oblivious to this. "**Mikan-dono, are you alright**?" he stood her up straight and dusted her off.

"I- I'm fine Taki-kun, don't worry..." she answered, giving him a warm smile.

She skipped to her assigned seat and pulled out a stack of books from her bag along with her pencil case and other writing utensils. Taki frowned but shrugged it off.

He took the seat to her left and pulled his table closer to hers. She ignored him completely and turned to the person sitting on her right, "**herro, I am Mikan Sakura, nice to meet yuu**," she greeted.

The boy stared at her blankly, he turned to the board again and muttered out one thing. "**Jazz Kendall. Likewise**."

Mikan smiled. Maybe America wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**.:The Betrayal:.**

It was lunch, and Mikan was snacking on her bento while Taki poured her some tea. "Mikan-dono, I find this to be an appropriate time to revise your English. You'll need to learn it some time or another anyway."

Mikan's smile faded and she agreed, "yeah, I suppose I'm gonna have to learn English sometime. I wish I didn't take Serina-sensei's classes for granted, they would have helped..."

Taki didn't seem to hear her comment as he pull out a workbook, a sheet of paper and an English to Japanese dictionary for the girl to use, "here you are Mikan-dono, first off, we'll do a little pre-test to see how much you know, from there, I'll teach you the basics and everything you must know in order to learn English. **Okay**?"

"Um... **o-okay**...?"

The boy grinned and looked down at his wristwatch, "okay, start... now."

She looked down at the piece of paper he had given her.

_Question One. Write out the alphabet._

She sighed inwardly, yes, she should've paid attention in all those English classes after all.

**.:The Betrayal:.**

Jazz Kendall. Resident bad boy. No one spoke back to him. Hell. No one had the guts to actually _speak_ to him. His hair was fire truck red, and his eyes were a vibrant green. His hair was untameable and had two bits sticking out from the top of his head. His faced seemed to have a permanent scowl etched to it.

So it was a surprise to him when the new girl did actually manage to talk to him without fainting or peeing her pants (well, skirt in her case) or both. She didn't seem special. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Average build. If he had to tell you the truth, the only thing astounding about the girl was the fact that she had two of the rarest Alices in the world.

So, why couldn't he take his eyes away from her?

It was lunch and he watched as she attempted to complete the test her butler (Taki, right?) made her do. The key word was: attempted.

He chuckled quietly every time she'd groan out, or scratch her head in confusion, or rub out an answer profusely, he laughed openly when Taki checked over her test and berated her when she got all the answers completely wrong.

Now, Jazz wasn't much of a laugher, so when he did burst out laughing, this caused more than one or two heads to turn to his direction. He shut up immediately and glared at the nosy onlookers. The bell for the end of lunch sounded and he left the classroom swiftly, only after he took a last glance at his new seat mate.

Maybe, perhaps maybe, he was going to enjoy life at the Academy for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please ^o^<strong>

**And Follow me on Tumblr (link is on homepage)**

**Follows and Reviews make the brain happier, therefore, more encouraged to write more chapters!**

**Also, if anyone here doesn't mind adding a complete stranger (I know this person, so it won't be a complete complete stranger), please follow me up on this! I want to teach her a lesson that you should add strangers, or make Facebook trolling accounts. I will be forever indebted to you and grant you one wish (as long as it's possible) You don't even need her for that long, as long as she knows she has wronged, then you can delete her!  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	4. Relationship Growth

**Lishaaa: Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile guys, it's just that I usually lose my fuse by the end of the month, because that's the time my internet goes MEGA slow. Not to mention the fact that my Bro broke my hard drive, which so happened to have all my stories on it, but I WILL SURVIVE!**

**Thank you corner:**

**Meu-chan: **Thanks for thinking that that chapter was hilarious! I'm not very funny :/ I'm one of those people who laugh at dad jokes 'cause I find them absolutely fantastic. And that's so sweet that your grandfather spoilt you! You're lucky to be so close to your grandfather. Thanks for the review!

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx: **Yeah, the last chapter did change a lot, but I think I'll be skipping all the worst to the best stuff, I usually hate sport mangas that do it, so I don't I'll do it here either, I'll think it'll have just some flashbacks of her working her way up or something... And I completely agree (and think we're on the same wavelength here) about the whole 'best Alice' premise. She needs some respect! Thanks for your review!

**Annevader: **Ahaha, I'm glad someone agrees with me. I'm trying my best not to make her Mary Sue, but it's a bit hard. And I'm glad that you like this version better! and yes, -sniffles- Jazz did get hotter. Like, if we had to measure his hotness with a hot-o-metre, he would melt it completely ;D Thanks for the review!

**ice devil cat demon: **Oh wow -blushes- never been called sama before, this is embarrassing. Yes! Jazz did get his own mini POV in there, and he'll be getting a lot more, trust me! And if you do decide to follow me on tumblr, drop a message in my ask and I'll happily include you to my awesome corner ;D Thanks for the review!

**DarkFlameInfernal: **Thanks you! And hopefully, it will become awesomer than it's predecessor! Thanks for the review!

**girly girl: **Why are you dismissing the fact of Mikan and Jazz being together already? It's never too late! Apparently, Jazz and Mikan were made for each other. LOL, and you find out Jazz's Alice in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Silvertongue42: **If only my English teacher was as nice as you! (Mr Francis, if you are reading this [which I highly doubt, unless you keep this deep dark secret anime side to you hidden from us] then I apoplogise. Just get rid of the vests. Please) And yes, Taki was a spur of the moment character! I hope I can develop him though... Thanks for the review!

**Aquamarine Lacus: **Omigosh, I totally forgot about the reaction page again. I SWEAR TO GOD IT'LL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I SWEAR! Top ten is explained in here and I haven't really thought of giving Taki a bunny... hmm... Thanks for the review!

**Mayuko Saekawa Arashiyoku: **I tried to update as soon as I could, I really did TT-TT Top ten is below in this chapter and Mikan sort of grasps English as well. Thanks for the review! And thanks for the Support!

**princess shalott evermore: **Yeah, poor Mikan. Thanks for the review!

**Sakura Breeze: **I tried, I really did. But thanks for the review!

**The Kookie Monster: **Oh, I'm glad you enjoyed it! thanks for the review!

**X:** This chapter was approximately 2,600 words without all the A/N's, long enough now? . I don't like writing long passages, they make me boredd. But thanks foe the review!

**Rea27: **Wow! Were you a fan from two years back as well? Then we might as well be old friends! And yes, I am 14, but do I really make people think I'm older? I hope I don't. I want to stay 14 forever! I hope this chapter meets your expectations! Thanks for the review! P.S Not to be rude or anything, but how old are you?

**claracrazed: **I'm happy that you like both! I might update the original, if I have time, and if I have fuel to do it... And -blushes- you think I'm a good writer? Well, now I feel motivated to keep on writing! Thanks for the Review!

**.Sugoi: **Thanks for what? LOL. No THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

**.;:And I'm not sure if these two read my stories, but a quick thanks to _nessquik_ and _bembempows_ for following on Tumblr:;.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bold: <strong>English

_Italics: _Flashback

Normal: Japanese

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:.<strong>

**_Relationship Growth:._**

Why did she accept this mission? Why was she so in over her head? She knew it was difficult, and yet, she didn't ask for any backup whatsoever. She hadn't even asked her own butler for crissakes!

The girl panted quietly, she placed a hand on her shoulder and winced. She could handle the pain. No prob. No pain no gain, right? Her knees were buckling from underneath her and her hand felt slightly sticky. Bringing her hand up to see what was the cause, she flinched. Her hand was drenched in her own blood, the crimson liquid gleamed in the moonlight.

"**Shit**," she muttered, before leaping out of one tree to another. Her arm was bleeding profusely and Taki was no where in sight. She had remembered what Taki had told her at times like this, try and stop the bleeding by adding pressure, and get your ass to the nearest hospital wing you could find.

She quickly tore off her other sleeve, tying it around the wound and and tightening the knot with her teeth. She felt numb all over, but she knew that if she collapsed, it was all over. Limping to the school grounds, she pulled up her nullification barrier to shield her.

"**Where the hell is Taki?**" she asked herself, her eyes wandering around the vicinity.

She could feel her eyelids drooping, and her legs weakening underneath her. No, no, no. No. NO! She would not collapse. Not at a time like this. Not during a mission. Never in the middle of a mission! She would prevail, like every... every other t-

And all she could see surrounding her, was the everlasting sea of darkness...

**.:The Betrayal:.**

"_**Hi...**ano, **yuu ar Ja-Jazz? Ryte**?" The red-haired boy looked gave her a small glance and nodded briefly. _

_Mikan smiled, and stuck out her hand, "**I did not get to in-int-...**demo**, introdush myself properry befor, but I am-**"_

"_**Mikan Sakura, yeah yeah, and you did introduce yourself, you must've forgot, you know, with the miniscule brain of yours...**" he replied, acting as bored as ever._

Just like Natsume-kun_, Mikan thought sadly._

_Jazz stared back at the brunette and became mildly worried, _what made her so sad? Was it something I said?

_Before he realised, his hand reached out for hers, "u**mm, wai-**_"

_The bell chimed through the room and the girl waited patiently for him to finish._

"_**Umm, you know what? Forget it...**"_

_Her confused look was the last thing he saw before she turned away._

**.:The Betrayal:.**

"_**Hi Jazz!**" the brunette greeted as she entered the class, Taki followed close behind her, holding her schoolbag looking as cheerful as ever._

"_**Yo,**" he greeted back._

_Something seemed to pop into Mikan's mind at that very moment, "**hey Jazz, I forgot to ask yuu, but wat is you Aleese?**"_

"_**My Alice? I have the death Alice,**" he replied. _This was it_, he thought, he had finally met someone that could be considered an acquaintance of sorts, and now she knew the truth. Back to solitary confinement..._

"_**Oh cool, I knew someone with the death Alice, he wasn't the nicest person, but he waz verry devoted to hiss job,**" she smiled. He blinked and stared back._

"_**We seemed to be lost in translation here, death. As in, the end. Death?**"_

_She quoted, "__**so?**__ '__**Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die…' **__"_

_He gave her a blank stare."__**You're psycho.**__"_

" _'**My friends and I are crazy, it's the only thing that keeps us sane' **" she quoted again._

"_**...Please. Stop. You're making my head spin.**"_

_She grinned back, "**don't worry, I have the nurrification Alice, aye'ru (I'll) survive.**" _

_He watched as the girl skipped to her seat next to him. Maybe this girl wouldn't be so bad after all... _

**.:The Betrayal:.**

_It was all over the bulletins at school, new girl Mikan Sakura had successfully taken one of the ten. Fangirls (and the infrequent fanboy) were furious. They had resorted to pouring water all over the brunette, writing on her desk, and the even the occasional push down the stairs (they were obsessed fangirls, not murderers, after all)._

_Everyday without fail, Taki would come serve her her tea, help her with her homework, and pull her away from incoming paint balls. Unfortunately for the two, this only fueled the fans' rage._

"_Taki-kun? What's going on? Why are those fangirls being mean to me? I don't think I've done anything to them..."_

_Taki hesitated before answering, "well, you haven't done anything directly, and the thing they're targeting you for isn't even your fault..."_

_She cocked her head to the side._

"_Well Mikan-dono, I was part of a group called 'The Ten', we didn't make up the group name, it just... happened. We were the highest ranking butlers in the school, and most of us have some rare Alices as well, in fact, Jazz Kendall was supposed to become one of The Ten, but he dyed his hair red in a sign of rebellion, after that, he became a normal student in the school," he explained._

"_That doesn't really explain why they're targeting me." _

_He paused again, "Mikan-dono, The Ten aren't only known for their skill and expertise, their also known for their, how do you say, physical appearance."_

"_...Wha?"_

"_...Attractiveness?"_

"_...In common Japanese please."_

"_Their hotness factor," he finally said, bluntly._

"_Oh. OH," she flushed, "I getcha now."_

"_Yes, well, The Ten all have fanclubs and unfortunately, you are targeted by mine, not to sound cocky or anything, but mine's the biggest," he said smugly._

_Mikan laughed, "must be a high percent rate of shotacons in the school then."_

_Taki pouted, "you wound me," he dramatically placed both his hands over his heart and frowned._

_Mikan laughed again, but more openly this time, which resulted in several girls shooting her deadly glares._

"_**What's your problem Sakura? Just because we can't have the guy, doesn't mean you can flaunt him around like a toy. What a slut,**" said one of the girls in the back._

_Other girls chimed in their voice of agreement, "**right, like, totally, like, oh my gosh Sakura, just because you couldn't get a boy toy in Japan doesn't mean you can steal Taki.**"_

_Mikan's brows furrowed, "**slut...? Boy toy? What are they?**"_

"_**That's what you are, stupid,**" retorted another girl. "**I mean, as if Taki wanted to actually be YOUR butler, why would he do that? He's part of The Ten. The Ten don't need masters.**"_

_Taki was about to step in but he was stopped by the red head next to him. _

"_**Why don't you bitches just shut up?**" he asked rhetorically._

"_**What. Did. You. Just. Say?**" demanded the girl named Sally, whom Mikan learned to be the president of the Taki Fanclub._

"_**You heard me, or has all that plastic surgery to your face damaged your ears and hearing as well?**"_

"_**Why are you even defending her? Unless. Don't tell me. You like her?**"_

_He growled, "**what are you? A dumbass? I don't like it when people start saying shit about other people before looking in the mirror. You're like what? Twelve? Thirteen? And you've screwed how many guys exactly? I heard you did the whole football team, but my connections aren't particularly reliable...**"_

"_**Oh, you are going to get it now Kendall,**" she launched at the boy, her manicured nails were nearing his gut but he managed to catch her hand before she could pierce him. He twisted her arm behind her back, making the girl cringe._

"_**You forget my Alice,**" he seethed out, the girl's arm started growing specks of black._

_She screamed and flailed in his arms. "**No. No. No. NO. MONSTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?**"_

"_**Giving you what you deser-**"_

_He was cut off by a soft hand placed on top of his, he looked down to see a crying Mikan Sakura, staring at him with watery eyes. "No, Stop it Jazz-kun, it's fine. Please don't hurt her anymore. I'm fine, what she said didn't affect me. Please, just- just let her go."_

_And even though we was lost in translation, he managed to get the idea and let Sally go, "**fine.**"_

_Much to Jazz's chagrin, the brunette instantly went up to heal Sally's arm, "**here, I'll help y-**"_

_Sally burst, "**keep you dirty mitts away from me! You and him are monsters! You deserved to die! Oh God. Look at what he did! I'm going to die now!**"_

"_**Let me heal it,**" Mikan said again, reaching out for the girl's arm._

_Sally flung her arm out of Mikan's reach, making her fall to the ground._

_Taki stepped in, "**here, I'll do it.**"_

"_**Oh Taki, did you see what they did to me? He-h-he tried to **_**kill**_** me! And she told him to and that weirdo asian language of hers! I knew she was trouble the first time I laid eyes on her! I will not tolerate this! Taki, leave her at once.**"_

_The boy healed her arm and gave her a smile. "**Unfortunately, I cannot abide to your wishes, for you are not my master, and, also, I happen to be apart of the 'weirdo asian language' as you so eloquently put it,**" his smile became threatening in an instant, "**and I will not tolerate anyone. And I mean **_**anyone **_**who hurts my master. Not you. Not anyone.**"_

_He grabbed onto both Jazz and Mikan and left the room._

**.:The Betrayal:.**

_A month had passed and Mikan liked to think that she had more friends than enemies in the school. She had become close to some of the other students in the class, namely Rachel and her butler Jack; Kelly and her butler Andrew; and Tom and his butler Stacey. Them, Taki and Mikan had become the inseparable eight, she had become closer to Jazz as well, but not so much. Occasionally, she would ask Jazz to join them but he vehemently refused._

"_**Mikan!**" screamed Rachel, when Mikan first met the blonde, she had never thought her to be an extroverted person. Half her fringe covered one of her eyes completely, and her other blue eye bored into your soul._

"_**Yes?**" she asked. Her English had improved over the month, but it was still far from perfect._

"_**I heard a rumour...**"_

_Mikan bit back a laugh, "**well, this can't end well, can it?**"_

_Rachel playfully punched her arm, "**as. I. Was. Saying.**" she stressed, "**I heard that you and Jazz have something going on.**"_

_Mikan spluttered, "**wait, what? Where the heck did you hear that from?**"_

_Rachel chuckled evilly, "**not denying it I see, and Mikan, you've been here long enough to never underestimate the power of Rachel's connections. Never underestimate.**"_

"_**Well, that's true,**" Mikan sighed, "**and no, Jazz and I are not going out. We only talk sometimes.**"_

"_**But you DO talk, see how you differ from the average teenage girl? Jazz wouldn't spare us a second glance if we tried**," Rachel reasoned._

"_**Oh, well true that, but, no, seriously, Jazz is just a friend,**" Mikan said._

_Rachel looked at the brunette and the red head sitting on the other side of the room. They had an obvious connection going on between them, the blonde sighed again, but alas, the claws of the past gripped onto the both of them like heavy heavy burdens..._

**.:The Betrayal:.**

Her eyes blearily adjusted to the white walls that surrounded her. Using her hand as a shield from the bright light, she slowly sat up. Her arm stung slightly, as she remembered the past events.

"**Shit**," she cursed, she was wrapped from shoulders down in bandages. The brunette was going to bring her hands up to her face until she realised a light weight lying next to her arm. It hurt turning her head, but she managed to do it anyway.

The familiar sight of blonde hair made her look fondly over the mop of yellow hair. "**Taki...kun**," she uttered. Something stirred on her other side and she frowned. "**Who the he-**" her eyes met with vibrant green ones and her stomach dropped. "**Jazz-kun!**"

He sighed in relief and took her hands in his, "**seriously, don't worry me like that**."

"**Wha- Who brought me here...?**" the nullifier asked.

Taki woke up at that exact moment, "**huuuh? Whaa? Mikan-sama?**"

His dishevelled blonde hair and unkempt suit made her laugh.

Jazz gave a small smile in seeing the hurt girl laugh. Her laughter was like music to his ears. She suddenly stopped again and repeated her question.

"**Jazz brought you here,**" Taki answered, fixing up his hair and suit.

The brunette turned to face the death Alice. "**Really?**"

Jazz shrugged, "**no biggie, seriously, you should go on a diet though, I think I grew a six pack when I brought you here.**"

Mikan slapped him lightly and blushed, "**oi, I'm not heavy!**"

"**Suuuuree. Sure you're not...**"

Her face burned up again.

"**Not to ruin this beautiful moment guys,**" interrupted Taki, "**but Mikan, one of your new butlers will be coming tomorrow, be prepared, he has the Alice of knowledge...**"

Mikan looked up again, "**really? What's his name?**"

Unbeknownst to the two, Jazz was listening on intently.

"**His name is Akito Takaya, one of the few Japanese butlers in the school, including me... he's also part of the te- no, nine now,**" Taki said solemnly, Mikan's face fell.

"**The... nine? Seriously? Why? No...**"

"**I'm sorry Mikan, but it's very difficult to find a butler who has a powerful Alice and knows how to use it properly that AREN'T part of the ten. That's what they're there for...**"

She took a steady breath before bursting out, "**BUT THEY'RE THE TOP TEN RANKED ALICE USERS IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL! NOT TO MENTION THEY'RE ALL FRIGGIN' HOT! WHICH MEANS THAT THEY ALL HAVE ABSURD PSYCHO FANGIRLS WHO JUST WANT TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WHEN THEY KNOW THAT THEY'RE YOUR MASTER! THIS IS LIKE, SUICIDE! I'LL BE AN OUTCAST! THE TEN ARE LIKE, PUBLIC PROPERTY!**"

"**...**"

Well... This was awkward.

"**Who taught you all that?**"

"**Taught me what?**"

"**That vocabulary, I never taught you that, and I would damn to hell the person that did.**"

"**Tch. Kelly, duh, you know the rants she gets into once one of her fictional characters die.**"

Taki swept away the invisible dust off his suit jacket, and his elegant gloved hand reached into his pocket, grabbing a sterling silver pocket watch. "**Yes, that would explain it, hmm, well, he's coming by tomorrow at noon, you have approximately 15 hours and 42 minutes until then, I suggest you use your time wisely and study some more English. I have to take my leave now, I have to have a word with Mr. Bock, god knows what he was thinking when he gave you that difficult mission. I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay. Out. Of. Trouble.**"

She grinned weakly, making him smile back, "**oh, don't I always?**"

He gave a hard look towards Jazz, as if saying you-better-keep-her-out-of-trouble.

"**She's a hellcat. Can't stop her once she goes on a reign of terror dude.**"

Taki sighed again, "**just don't leave the ward. Please. I get enough complaints as it is.**"

the pigtailed girl gave him a full blown grin, "**can't make any promises.**"

"**Good enough,**" and with that, Taki closed the door behind him, leaving the death Alice and the nullifier alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Another awkward chapter done! Reaction chapter next and Akito arrival after that! I hope this was good. Please review!<strong>

**Oh, ans to anyone's who's curious, I drew a picture of Jazz (I'm a bad artist by the way), it's just a rough sketch, and if you would like to see it, please go to this link - http: / / lishaaap (dot) deviantart (dot) com / # / d48m2r8 just like, delete the spaces and replace (dot) with a real '.'**

**You know the drill people! REVIEW!**


	5. Reactions

**Lishaaa: Waah, haven't updated in awhile, life has been getting in the way, I'm so extremely sorry I couldn't get this out earlier, but I suppose, what's done, is done and the fact that I updated is a miracle in itself!**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, unfortunately, I'm starting to believe that replying to them one by one is kind of annoying people who have to skip it, so I'll lest everyone out here, kay?**

**Thanks to: ice devil cat demon, The Kookie Monster, DemonKitty101, Aquamarine Lacus, Meu-chan, yunamoogle, Annevader, Loved Seductress, AmberxxHazelxxCrimson (Because Taki left, 'the Ten' are now 'the Nine'), PrincessMeiMikan, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, sakura breeze, Rea27, Burntjewels15, chrisdkm10. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p><strong> Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bold: <strong>English

_Italics: _Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:.<strong>

_**Reactions:.**_

Jazz knocked quietly on the door, his heart was racing a mile a minute. Tapping his foot anxiously, we thought about all the possible things that could happen once they opened the door. What if they thought his idea was crazy? Ludicrous? What if they didn't accept his proposal? What is they booted him out of the room? Or worse, the academy? What if-

"**Oh, Mr. Kendall. This is a... pleasant surprise, you **_**are**_** here willingly, right? You didn't, oh, I don't know, blow up the science labs again, did you?**"

Jazz glared at the Principal's assistant for a second, then a smirk broke out on his face, "**I did that when I was seven. That's kiddy stuff.**"

The woman chuckled nervously, and went off muttering about evil demon seven year olds who could not uphold the school's honour, and didn't even have the proper decency to apologise for his mishaps.

Jazz's smirk grew, "**I heard that.**"

The raven haired lady harrumphed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "**good. Now, Edward will be with you in a minute, if you could please be seated... and don't cause any trouble,**" she added as an afterthought.

The red head shrugged, "**what can I say, trouble is my middle name.**"

She rolled her eyes while she sat down in front of her laptop. Minutes passed and Jazz felt like we was going to explode. The incessant ticking of the clock. The sound of her tapping her fingers across the keys. The occasional rustle of the plants on the desk were all driving him insane.

She glanced at the clock, deciding it to be an appropriate time, she opened the door for the young boy, "**Edward, Mr. Kendall would like a word with you.**"

"**Jazz, what a lovely surprise. You don't come usually come here willingly, or have you ditched your escort again?**"

Jazz snorted, "**why does everyone think I'm the devil's incarnate? Jeez.**"

Edward's eyes filled with mirth, "**it's probably the hair. And that evil tongue that just shoots out sarcastic comments every second of the day, not to mention the ever present scowl on your face, and the-**"

Jazz was never really self concious in his looks, but he immediately when to flatten his hair after the principal's comment, "**I get it, jeez.**"

Edward smiled, "**now Jazz, I believe you have some business with me**?"

**.;The Betrayal;.**

Rio Takagi stalked the halls looking for a specific class. He was frustrated. Angry. Enraged. Furious! How could these bastards drive off a sweet and innocent girl like Mikan? She called them her friends and this is how they repay her? By stabbing her in the back, real classy. Note: Sarcasm. _Well, they're gonna have to think twice before I'm done with them_, thought Rio, _especially that Hyuuga character, I told her that nothing was going to come out of that relationship, but no. She had to go off being the sweet, caring, loving person she was and love him unconditionally._

Rio was aware of Mikan's S.E.C, even though she kept it a secret from everyone else, but anyone with half a brain could have figured it out. Her mother was renowned for having S.E.C and her father was known for his nullification powers. What were the chances of their daughter getting both their powers? Relatively high for that matter.

His steps got slower as he remembered his last meeting with his dear cousin.

"_Rio-kun!" a brunette shouted as she flung herself on him. Her arms tightened around his neck and her feet barely touched the ground. _

_The boy chuckled and hugged the eager girl back, "Mikan-chan, seems like I haven't seen you in years."_

"_Five years actually," she smiled brightly as they both boarded the bus to Alice Central._

"_So," he started once they seated comfortably, "how are aunty and uncle?"_

_Her face was solemn as she replied, "Papa, he... died after you left and Mama hasn't, well, no one's seen Mama since... so it's been Me and Jii-chan for awhile now."_

"_O-oh," he gave her an awkward one armed squeeze. _

"_Don't worry," she laughed quietly, "Jii-chan's been looking after me real good and I got to go to Gakuen Alice with Hota-chan, see?"_

"_Was that the girl who you wouldn't shut up about?"_

_Her smile seemed to radiate when he said those words, "I'll introduce you some day?"_

"_Then I suppose I should be looking forward to that."_

_The bus stopped at Alice Central and Mikan and Rio got off quickly. She looped her hands in his and smiled. "Since we're in Alice Central, let's go get some Howalon!"_

"_Eager as always Mikan," she tugged on his arm and they went off._

"_Which reminds me, you haven't told me your Alice yet," Mikan said._

"_Oh, yeah, mines Speed and Strength, I suppose you don't get too many dual Alice users nowadays, huh? What's yours?"_

"_Nullification, it's not as cool as yours..."_

_He laughed, "really? 'Cause with your luck, I was kind of guessing you had Aunty Yuka's Alice. Guess not."_

_He felt her stiffen beside him, a light bulb seemed to go off in his head, "I was kidding, you _don't_ have S.E.C, right Mikan-chan?"_

"_I'm not supposed to tell you... I, uh, promised Persona-sensei and Narumi-sensei that I wouldn't tell a soul..."_

"_No point now. I already know."_

_She sighed._

"_Guess the cat's out of the bag now. But please, Rio-kun, please keep it a secret."_

"_Will do."_

_She hugged him tightly and lead him off to the Howalon store._

Class 2-B. The class that started this. The very class that he was going to damn to hell. He kicked the door open, the wood fell to the floor with a crash.

"Omigod! Rio-kun! In 2-B?" shrieked the girls off the class, "what is he doing here though?" asked on Sumire Shouda.

Rio looked at Mikan's so called 'friends' and glared. She spoke of them with a loving tone, like they were the best people in the world. What happened?

"_So, Mikan-chan, you have a lot of friends?_

"_Oh yeah," she said, her face seemed to brighten up at the mention of her friends, "well, there's Hota-chan, whom you know of," she continued listing their names, "Ruka-pyon, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, Iinchou, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Permy, and Natsume-kun! Oh! My sempai too! And Youchii-kun."_

_Rio pondered, "What kind of name is Permy?"_

"_I call her that because she has permed hair, y'know?"_

"_Oh." His cousin was never creative with the nicknames. "And Natsume-kun sound familiar, isn't that the name of the infamous Black Cat of Gakuen Alice?Nah, there's no way that you know _the_ Natsume Hyuuga..."_

"_Ah! You know Natsume-kun then? He's my boyfriend! We've been going out since we were eleven..."_

_Rio stopped walking instantly, the girl turned around hesitantly, wondering about her older cousin, "Rio-kun?"_

_He latched both his arms on her shoulders and looked at her with a serious face, "Mikan-chan, as your cousin, I worry for your well-being, and I don't think that dating Natsume Hyuuga is going to help that worry."_

"_But Rio-kun, I love Natsume, he may be an insensitive jerk sometimes, and a bit of a pervert, but his heart is in the right place, and he cares for me too!"_

_Rio sighed, "if you think it's for the best, I suppose I can't argue with you..."_

"I'm only going to say this once, and only once, but you all sicken me," spat out Rio, glaring at each and every person in the class.

"What are you talking about Rio-kun?" asked Sumire, somewhat shakily.

"How dare you be familiar with me? And you all know exactly what I'm talking about, she left recently, brown eyes, brown hair is pigtails. Ring any bells, huh?"

"Oh, Sakura, well, it's what you get for being a cheating slut, I mean, she said you were her cousin, and we believed her, for like, a second, and then we were all, 'there is _no_ way that Sakura could be related to Rio-kun!'".

"_What _are you one about?" Rio asked.

"Why are you asking us that?" spat Nonoko from the corner of the room, "she was cheating on Natsume for you, how could you _not_ know about that? Unless Sakura," she said the name with disgust, "didn't tell you either."

"_What_? NO. Mikan is my cousin," he said, slamming his hands on the desk, breaking it in the process, "her dad is my mum's brother, I can't believe you drove her out for that! I should kill you all now!"

Sumire scoffed, "oh, she wasn't lying? Then she's probably cooped up in he room somewhere, before you know it, she's going to be back on her own two feet and as cheerful as ever, forgetting this whole incidence."

Rio laughed, "damn, you guys _are_ idiots. No one told you, right? She couldn't even trust you in her last minutes here..."

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka's heads slightly lifted at this, what did Mikan not tell them?

Anna wanted to pull her hair at the boy, "what are you talking about? What didn't Mikan tell us?"

Rio sighed and rubbed his brow, honestly, these people were taking ten years off his life. "What she didn't tell you was that she's in America right now, to strengthen and stabilise her Alices."

"Alices? As in, plural?" asked a curious Hotaru, typing away at her laptop for information on Alice Academy in America.

"Yes."

"But that baka has only one Alice, and it's nullification," stated Natsume.

"And S.E.C."

"S.E.C?"

"Steal, erace and c-"

"I know what it is. And S.E.C is the rarest Alice ever, and only two recorded people in the world have it..."

"And those two people happen to be Mikan, and her mother. Chances were that she's get it herself."

"So, she's there to train? Whoop-de-doo, she's probably going to come back home crying her eyes out because everything was too difficult for her or whatever," said Sumire, stating out the obvious.

"You gu- No, you know what? Screw it. Do you think that they would just ship off their most valuable student? No. They're going to train her until she feels nothing. No pain and no emotions."

Hotaru decided this was the best time to intervene, "and according to this, Alice Academy has a program called the 'Butler Strategy'. Basically, they pair up all the mainstream Alices to someone who is in the Butler Program, out of a thousand or so students, 99.75 per cent of them are higly skilled and powerful people, they even have a group called 'the Ten' that consists of the ten most powerful, and attractive, butlers. My guess is that they're going to pair off Mikan with at least four people because her Alice grows."

"So... she might not come back, ever?"

Hotaru closed her laptop with a solemn look on her face. "If she does, it's only going to be until she masters all of her Alices. And knowing that baka, that's going to take a awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! It keeps me motivated, and if you could, please answer the following questions (and possibly ask family members as well) to this survey, only four questions. This is for school by the way<br>**

**1.** Do you like desserts, if not, why?

**2. **Do you have a favourite dessert?**  
><strong>

**3. **Do you prefer chocolates in your desserts, if so, why?**  
><strong>

**4. **When do you usually eat desserts? (i.e on special occasions, after dinner, whenever you feel like it etc)

**THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU, THIS WILL _REALLY_ HELP ME, AND I PROMISE TO RELEASE THE NEXT CHAPTER EXTREMELY SOON IF YOU DO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS! I LOVE YOU!  
><strong>


	6. Akito Takaya

**Lishaaa: So, as promised, a new chapter! It's not long, but my mind has been wandering odd lately. Uh, what else? Oh THANKS EVERYONE YOU REPLIED TO THE QUESTIONS! THIS WILL HELP SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL! OH, AND IF YOU HAVE YET TO ANSWER THEM, AND YOU WOULD LIKE TO, THEN PLEASE DO! IT'S NOT TOO LATE! The questions are on chapter 5!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Moonstar66, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, kuroneko, Burntjewels15, Meu-chan, Aquamarine Lacus, The Kookie Monster, Lena, .Sugoi, yunamoogle, ice devil cat demon (x2), Sakura Breeze and Veronica101!**

**Oh, and thank you to Burntjewels15 for the advise, I'm not that great of a writer, but I'll try to write about feelings and whatnot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bold: <strong>English

_Italics: _Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:.<strong>

**_Akito Takaya:._  
><strong>

Jazz stood firm at the patronising stare that Edward was giving him. _Now or never_, he thought. His fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt, and he shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Edward has never seen the sarcastic red head this nervous. Not even when he burnt down half the school.

"**Jazz, is there a**," the principal struggled to find the right words, "**particular reason for this impromptu meeting? If not, then I suggest you go back to class, the bell is going to ring soon, I don't think Ms S-**"

The man was cut off by the death Alice user with a lift of a hand. Jazz's eyes stared into Edward's and he decided to let it all out. "**CouldIplease bereinstated asabutler, please?**" he said in one breath. He took a sigh in relief once he left the thought that plagued his mind in one go.

The principal looked at him in confusion, "**...come again?**"

Jazz's face reddened at the thought of repeating his question slowly, "**could I,**" he took a deep breath and continued, "**please be reinstated as a butler,**" he glanced up to meet Edward's incredulous stare, "**please.**"

The principal's reaction was slow, Edward grinned wolfishly, imagining up crazy ideas as to why Alice Academy resident bad boy wanted to be a butler after trying to get _out_ of it so much.

Jazz raised his hand again to silence the older man, "**now, before you start bringing up the past, I'd like you to know that I have my own reasons for this, and these reasons, under no circumstances shall be mentioned in this room, or any ot-**"

Edward interrupted the younger boy mid sentence, "**could the reason to this sudden change of heart happen to do with a young Mikan Sakura?**"

"**Ye- no. Wait. How did you kn- Look, can I get reinstated or not?**"

Edward tapped the side of his forehead, "**oh, young people nowadays. Looks like you have a bit of competition though Jazz, I hear Taki is going for her as well.**"

Jazz snorted, completely underestimating the charm of the blonde haired boy in question, "**what are you talking about? I'm not going for Mikan!**" he continued in a quieter tone, "**not like that midget has a chance anyway...**"

Unfortunately for Jazz, the principal heard his muttering, "**I don't know Jazz, perhaps you shouldn't belittle him, Taki is very powerful for his age, and considering his only Alice is nullification, well, that's a pretty big feat.**"

The young boy scoffed again, "**as I said before, I. Am not. In love. With Mikan!**"

Edward's grin seemed to grow at this comment, "**who said anything about love? I was merely talking about protection for the young girl. Jazz, I had no idea you had **_**feelings**_** for the girl.**"

The Red head seemed to get ticked off more and more, "**you say one more thing bout me and Mikan, I swear I wi-**"

"**Jazz and Mikan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S- Hey! I liked that plant! Why'da hafta kill it off for?**"

Jazz resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "**oh gee, I wonder why. So,**" he seemed to get more and more irritated at the older man, "**old timer, yes or no?**" _I swear, his past time is to piss me off, every time I'm here it's like this. Every goddamn time._

A mysterious glint sparkled in Edwards eye, "**yes yes, of course,**" he stopped the student before he was going to leave his office, "**but before you go Jazz, I'd like you to meet Miss Sakura's new butler...**"

An eye twitched when his gaze swept over the black haired occupant of the room, he hadn't really noticed before since his suit and hair kept him camouflaged in the shadows. Average build, if not slightly on the lean and lanky side, his hair was black, and was cut in a modest fashion, not too short, but kept out of the eyes well. He seemed like a straight laced character, all the more reason to be wary of the new kid.

"**It's very nice to meet you,**" the boy bowed deeply, "**my name is Akito Takaya and my Alice is the Alice of knowledge,**" the boy (whom he now knew as Akito), seemed to be assessing Jazz in a similar manner, "**Jazz Kendall I presume? Butler drop out? You don't get too many of those nowadays, especially ones that want to go **_**back**_**,**" he grinned, bearing his sparkly white canines. He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Oh. No. He. Did. Not. Just. Go there.

The principal laughed heartily at the encounter, taking pleasure in watching Jazz be taken down a few pegs "**kid, you just earned some brownie points.**"

Jazz glared at the black haired boy and took his hand in his own. "**Pleasure,**" he managed to grit out, grasping onto the gloved hand tightly. "**An absolute pleasure.**"

**.:The Betrayal:.**

She shifted in the chair for the umpteenth time as Taki casually stood behind her. Her hair was tied up in it's usual pigtails, and her uniform was iron and pressed, giving her a neat and prim look. Taki was dressed in his usual butler suit, but his hair was slicked back with gel. He looked completely comfortable with the current events. She swung her legs back and forth on the chair, awaiting for her new butlers arrival.

"Mikan-dono, it's unbecoming for a young lady to swing her legs back and forth like that," Taki admonished as he set a cup of tea out in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm just, really nervous, you know? And since when have you used all that fancy schamcy butler talk on me? We're equals remember?" she replied as she tried to loosen her buttoned up collar with her finger, "is it just me, or is it _really_ hot in here?"

"Hush, he'll be here in a few more minutes, you have no need to worry Mikan-dono, you'll be just fine."

"But, but, but, b-"

He gave her a look.

"What happens if he doesn't like me?"

The blonde haired butler smiled at her childishness, and ruffled her hair slightly, "Mikan-dono, I don't think there is a boy in the world who didn't find your charms completely adorable."

"But that's just you! He might think I'm annoying and stupid and slow and dumb and slow and have I mentioned stupid?"

"You may not know this Mikan-dono, but Akito and I were the closest in 'the Ten', initially it was because he was Japanese and so was I, but after that, we became, I suppose, comrades of some sorts."

She found it amusing he didn't say the 'f' word. "Friends, you mean."

He grimaced, "I say closest, but 'the Ten' were not particularly close at all, in fact, Akito and my relationship was sort of a mutual relationship in which he'd insult me, and I'd insult him back, but, friends? Sure, why not," the word tasted foreign on his lips, but it wasn't an unpleasant feel. He glanced at the frantic girl through the corner of his eyes. _How has god made a girl this adorable and completely innocent? It's totally unheard of! _He thought in his mind, _but wait. We're in a room. Alone. I guess now it's time to put on the big boy pants and tell her_.

He pulled the table away from the brunette and her eyes locked in with his, _her eyes, give so much emotion, yet so easily read..._

"Taki-kun?" she asked, cocking her head slightly, curious at the boy's odd behaviour.

He took her hands within his and looked at her with a serious stare, "Mikan-dono, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile, but I didn't know how to say it. The thing is th-"

He was rudely interrupted by a loud crashing of the door, "**hello~ Anyone here?**"

Taki knew that voice. That damned voice. The owner was going to pay big time. "**Kendall,**" he managed to say through gritted teeth, "**what brings you here?**"

Jazz stared at the position Taki and Mikan seemed to be in. Taki was standing in front the petite brunette, her hands were encased within his, a small blush adorned her face as she glanced back and forth between the two boys. _I must admit_, he thought inwardly, _I have the timing of the gods. _He turned his head to face the black haired boy behind him who was hiding an amused face behind a gloved hand.

"**Where's Taki? I don't see- Oh. There you are,**" he smirked at the face Taki was making, "**I couldn't see you there because you're so short, you know?**"

The small vein on Taki's forehead became prominent, and he resisted the urge to punch the taller boy in the face. "**Akito. Haven't seen you in awhile,**" the shorter boy huffed indignantly, "**and besides, it's not me who's short, it's all of you who are abnormally tall.**"

The black haired boy grinned again and ruffled the blonde's hair, "**keep telling yourself that midget. Ah,**" he caught sight of the brunette girl watching him warily, "**you must be Sakura-dono,**" he bowed slowly, "**it shall be a pleasure working with a girl as lovely as you. My name is Akito Takaya as you may have known, my Alice is the Alice of knowledge.**"

Mikan did a brilliant job at flushing bright red, "**just call me Mikan, please, Sakura sounds too distant and I'm guessing that you're going to be here for awhile, no?**"

He smiled politely, "**I suppose we are.**"

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short, but thanks for reading and I hope you review! I'll be waiting -wink wink- <strong>

**I'm not a creeper, I swear xD**


End file.
